List of Disney' Villains defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from animated movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. Animated Features Canon Villains Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.35.00 PM.png|Stromboli defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.35.28 PM.png|Honest John and Gideon defeat 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-9793.jpg|Monstro's death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.38.06 PM.png|Pteranodon death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.38.20 PM.png|Pteranodon defeat # 2 fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.02.03 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.09.40 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.09.47 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.09.54 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 4 fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|Chernabog's Minions # 5 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.05 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.24 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.30 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.37 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.42 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.50 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.10.55 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 12 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 4.11.05 PM.png|Chernabog's Minions defeat # 13 Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.30.42 AM.png|Ringmaster guards # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.30.49 AM.png|Ringmaster guards # 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 5.07.44 PM.png|Pink Elephants defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.47.51 PM.png|Clowns'# 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.48.42 PM.png|Clowns'# 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.48.59 PM.png|Clowns'# 3 defeat dumbo_534.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6909.jpg|Clowns'# 4 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 6.49.50 PM.png|Circus Elephants rehabillitation bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death fun_fancy_free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.17.28 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.18.29 PM.png|Weasels' #2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.18.37 PM.png|Weasels defeat # 3 Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and Weasels' #4 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #5 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.20.17 PM.png|Brom Bones's rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.21.52 PM.png|The Headless Horseman despair Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8104.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.27.39 PM.png|The Walrus and the Carpenter defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.28.36 PM.png|Card Soldiers defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.29.53 PM.png|Cheshire Cat defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.28.48 PM.png|King of Hearts defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 5.44.03 PM.png|White Rabbit defeat alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) and Tick Tock the Crocodile's defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8227.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.31.45 PM.png|Rat's defeat (1st Scene) Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.17.52 AM.png|The Dogcatcher's defeat (1st scene) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-3974.jpg|Si and Am defeat (1st film) tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4439.jpg|Policeman defeat Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-7676.jpg|Rat's death (2nd Scene) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-8111.jpg|Aunt Sarah defeat Lady and Tramp dogcatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat (2nd scene) (1st Movie) sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3858.jpg|Pike's defeat sword-disneyscreencaps_com-5219.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8746-1-.jpg|Sir Ector's despair Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8761-1-.jpg|Sir Kay's despair Screen Shot 2019-01-28 at 5.30.29 PM.png|Kaa's defeat (1st Scene) Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4321.jpg|Bandar Log defeat Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4360.jpg|King Louie defeat Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd Scene) (1st film) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.33.04 PM.png|The Milkman defeat aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5232.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 1 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5288.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 1 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5299.jpg|Rhino Guard 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5307.jpg|Hippo Guards defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.34.55 PM.png|Marching Elephants defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5480.jpg|Rhino Guard defeat 3 robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5484.jpg|Rhino Guard 4 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5487.jpg|Rhino Guard 5 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5490.jpg|Rhino Guard 6 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5504.jpg|Rhino Guard 7 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5509.jpg|Rhino Guard 8 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5512.jpg|Rhino Guard 9 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Rhino Guard 10 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-5542.jpg|Rhino Guard 11 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8834.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 2 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8868.jpg|Rhino Guards 12 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8965.jpg|Rhino Guard 13 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8974.jpg|Rhino Guard 14 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8994.jpg|Wolf Arrowmen 3 defeat robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Wolf Arrowman 4 defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.35.25 PM.png|Nutsy's rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.35.31 PM.png|Trigger's rehabillitation winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg|Bees' defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7906.jpg.jpg|The Bat's despair Rescuers-disneyscreencaps_com-7873.jpg|Nero and Brutus defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-8472.jpg|Mr Snoops defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 6.01.38 PM.png|Chief's death (1st scene) fox-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair (2nd Scene) Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.40.41 PM.png|Guards' death #1 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.13 PM.png|Guards' defeat #2 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.32 PM.png|Guards' defeat #3 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.38.58 PM.png|Guards' defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.39.20 PM.png|Dog defeat Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #5 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #6 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death blackcauldron665.jpg|Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant's # 1 death Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg|Guards' death #7 Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps_com-8315.jpg|Creeper and Gwythiant's defeat #2 Black-cauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Orddu, Orwen, and Orgoch rehabilitation Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's presumed death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7310.jpg|The Robot Queen defeat Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|Felicia's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-7385.jpg|Thugs' defeat #3 gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7704.jpg|Fidget's defeat Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-300.jpg|Black Dogs's defeat Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat Oliver-co-disneyscreencaps.com-3401.jpg|Brown Dog's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7131.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7151.jpg|DeSoto's death Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-8405.jpg|Ursula's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps_com-8689.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (1st film) Rescuers-down-under-disneyscreencaps.com-8347.jpg|The Crocodiles's rehabillitation Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.42.43 PM.png|Beast rehabillitation (1st Movie) beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8954.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-1349.jpg|Prince Achmed's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 6.41.10 PM.png|Farouk defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.44.06 PM.png|Cave of Wonders death Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.44.33 PM.png|Razoul rehabillitation (1st Movie) Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's defeat and death (1st film) Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9582.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (1st film) Kocoum_Dead.jpg|Kocoum death Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-8018.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps.com-8422.jpg|Wiggins's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-07 at 7.46.50 PM.png|Percy rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.27.31 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.28.56 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #2 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.29.25 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #3 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.29.55 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.31.02 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #5 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.31.34 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #6 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.35.11 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #7 Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-8902.jpg|Oafish guard defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #8 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.36.08 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #9 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 10 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 11 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.36.57 PM.png|Frollo's guards' defeat #12 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 13 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 14 hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 15 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 16 Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's death Screen Shot 2019-02-24 at 10.33.19 AM.png|Mortal Potion death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.45.42 PM.png|Teeth defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.45.48 PM.png|Hand death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-3653.jpg|Sharks defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.46.02 PM.png|Wooden Guards death Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.12 PM.png|Hydra # 1 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.37 PM.png|Hydra # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.49 PM.png|Hydra # 3 Death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.47.57 PM.png|Hydra # 4 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.49.16 PM.png|Hydra # 5 Death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's # 6 death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5870.jpg|Black Pig death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5942.jpg|Nemean Lion defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5965.jpg|The Hawk defeat hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5976.jpg|Sea Serpent defeat and death hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-6051.jpg|Griffion,Minotar,Medusa defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.54.51 PM.png|Volcano defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-9714.jpg|Hades' defeat Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6410.jpg|Hun Army's death #1 Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6432.jpg|Hun Army's death #2 mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's # 3 death Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.56.07 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #4 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.06 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #5 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.12 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #6 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 6.55.19 PM.png|Hun Army's defeat #7 Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat dorfe15.jpg|Shan Yu's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-9116.jpg|Chi Fu defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 2.40.51 PM.png|Sabor defeat 1st scene Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.59.03 PM.png|Red Snake defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.59.27 PM.png|Crocodiles defeat 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.59.34 PM.png|Crocodile # 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 7.59.50 PM.png|Green Snake defeat Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death 2nd scene (1st movie) Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.01.24 PM.png|Baboons # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.01.50 PM.png|Baboons # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.02.09 PM.png|Baboons # 3 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.02.27 PM.png|Baboons # 4 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.02.34 PM.png|Baboons # 5 death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.02.54 PM.png|Baboons # 6 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.03.02 PM.png|Baboons # 7 defeat tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men (Charless) defeat # 1 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men (Hamilton) defeat # 2 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men (Peter) defeat # 3 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men (Kevin) defeat # 4 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men (Jonathan) defeat # 5 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men (Max) defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men (Larry, David, and Sylvester) defeat # 7 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men (Vincent) defeat # 8 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men (Dennis) defeat # 9 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men (Butch Jones) defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-939.jpg|Seagulls's defeat Screen Shot 2018-07-16 at 3.48.42 PM.png|Nasty Nursery defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3430.jpg|Killjoy Margaret's defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.05.50 PM.png|Oviraptor defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.06.04 PM.png|Koolasuchus defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.06.25 PM.png|Pteranodon and Ichthyornis defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.07.14 PM.png|Metor Shower defeat Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.08.24 PM.png|Bruton death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.09.15 PM.png|Jaguars defeat emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperorsnewgroove688.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.09.58 PM.png|Kronk and Bucky the Squirrel rehabillitation Screen Shot 2019-03-08 at 8.11.33 PM.png|Leviathan defeat Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9051.jpg|Rourke's men's death #1 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9088.jpg|Rourke's men's death #2 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9098.jpg|Rourke's men's death #3 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg|Rourke's men's death #4 Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9213-1-.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Commander Rourke's death liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.42.29 PM.png|Jumba Jookiba and Pleakley rehabillitation treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.52.17 PM.png|John Sliver rehabillitation Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's despair home-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 471.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.58.16 PM.png|Goosey Loosey defeat chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy (2005)'s despair robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.56.44 PM.png|Bowler hat guy minions death robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-8558.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.59.43 PM.png|Officer Lloyd and Officer Martin defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 7.59.48 PM.png|Officer Ester defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-disneyscreencaps_com-9585.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tumblr_lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.03.08 PM.png|Captain of the Guard and Royal Guards rehabillitation winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.05.44 PM.png|Sugar Rush Racers,Taffyta Muttonfudge,and Wynnchel and Duncan Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair. Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.07.39 PM.png|Marshmallow rehabillitation (1st movie) TadashiPrison-BH6.png|Mr. Yama's defeat Callaghan's_Arrest.jpg|Yokai/Callaghan's defeat and despair Bellwether's_defeat.png|Bellwether's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.10.20 PM.png|Kakamora death # 1 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.10.26 PM.png|Kakamora death # 2 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.10.36 PM.png|Kakamora death # 3 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.11.06 PM.png|Kakamora death # 4 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.11.51 PM.png|Kakamora defeat # 5 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.11.54 PM.png|Kakamora defeat # 6 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.11.58 PM.png|Kakamora death # 7 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.12.01 PM.png|Kakamora death # 8 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.12.05 PM.png|Kakamora death # 9 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.12.17 PM.png|Kakamora death # 10 Screen Shot 2019-03-09 at 8.13.25 PM.png|Kakamora death # 11 Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-10675.jpg|Te-Ka's reform Moana-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Tamatoa's despair Screen Shot 2019-01-28 at 5.32.41 PM.png|Arthur death Pixar Villains Sidd Philips.jpg|Sid Phillips' defeat toystory-disneyscreencaps_com-8412.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.52.07 AM.png|Bird defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg|Axel and Loco's defeat bug-disneyscreencaps_com-8856.jpg|Hopper's grasshopper's defeat # 1 bug-disneyscreencaps.com-9436.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat Bl 058HopperFood.jpg|Hopper's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.01.38 AM.png|Molt rehabilitation Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.01.47 AM.png|P.T. Flea rehabilitation elevator.jpg|Zurg's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.57.48 AM.png|Utility Belt Buzz rehabilitation toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9048.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat 830px-200px-Toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9848.jpg|Al McWhiggin defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 10.59.30 AM.png|Fungus rehabilitation Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.05.46 AM.png|Bruce,Anchor,and Chum defeat (1st Scene) nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|The Anglerfish's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.04.13 AM.png|Little baby jellyfish defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.04.32 AM.png|Jellyfish defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8323.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 1 findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla Sherman's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 2 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.08.03 AM.png|Bruce,Anchor,and Chum rehabilitation (2nd Scene) Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10935.jpg|Philip Sherman defeat Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.09.54 AM.png|Bad Guys # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.11.17 AM.png|Bad Guy # 2 defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps-1.com-3483.jpg|Gilbert Huph's defeat Incredibles-disneyscreencaps-1.com-4718.jpg|Omnidroid v.8's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.15.31 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 1 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.15.36 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.15.51 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 3 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.16.11 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 4 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.19.01 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 5 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.19.05 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 6 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.19.46 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 7 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.19.52 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 8 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.21.32 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 9 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.21.57 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 10 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.22.53 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 11 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.23.27 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 12 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.24.47 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 13 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.24.57 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 14 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.25.18 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 15 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.25.25 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 16 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.25.46 AM.png|Syndrome Guard # 17 defeat image-2.jpg|Mirage's rehabilitation Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12092.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Syndrome_Dies.jpg|Syndrome's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.27.29 AM.png|Tractors # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.27.39 AM.png|Tractors # 2 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.27.56 AM.png|Tractors # 3 defeat Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-6739.jpg|Frank's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.29.14 AM.png|Tractors # 4 defeat Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11953.jpg|Chick Hicks's pits' defeat cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat Impound-Tar.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.31.42 AM.png|Mabel's defeat rata-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.38.01 AM.png|Claws death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.39.30 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 1 defeat Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.13 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 2 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.27 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 3 death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.40.37 AM.png|SECUR-T's # 4 death walle-disneyscreencaps_com-8716.jpg|GO-4's death Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-9320.jpg|SECUR-T's # 5 death walle-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|AUTO's death Screen Shot 2019-03-10 at 11.42.03 AM.png|The Storm defeat up-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg|Alpha's defeat up-disneyscreencaps_com-9207.jpg|Beta and Gamma's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death 200px-Tony_Trihull_DIES!.jpg|Tony Trihull's death 200px-Grem_and_Acer_Beatup.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-10249.jpg|Professor Z's defeat 200px-J._Curby_Grem_Defeated.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat 200px-Vladimar_Arrested.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat 200px-Ivan_PUNCH!.jpg|Ivan's defeat 200px-Tubbs_Pacer_Sprayed_Painted.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat 200px-Victor_Hugo_Left_Behind.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Mordudeath.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Watch Toy Story of Terror (2013) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Ron the Manager's defeat Jangle's defeat..PNG|Jangles' defeat Redsnakesdefeat.png|The Red Snake's defeat Buck_throws_raptors_away.png|Lurleane and Pervis' death Bubbha_retreating.PNG|Bubbha's defeat Earltail.png|Earl's defeat Pterosaursdefeats1.png|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat Pterosaursdefeats2.png|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat Thunderclap_Defeat.PNG|Thunderclap's defeat Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-2170.jpg|The Giant Squid's death Finding-dory-disneyscreencaps.com-9517.jpg|The Truck Drivers' defeat Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10588.jpg|Jackson Storm's defeat cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-10881.jpg|Sterling's defeat Coco_2017_Screenshot_2618.jpg|Ernesto de la Cruz's defeat Animated Sequel Villains (1994-2008) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Jafar's death (2nd film) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-7796.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-5670.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #1 aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-8837.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #2 Forte's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-7181.jpg|Forte's death poc2-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd film) lionking2-disneyscreencaps_com-6064.jpg|Nuka's death Zira's Death.JPG|Zira's death vlcsnap-2013-05-25-18h57m11s6.png|The hammerhead shark's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7336.jpg|Undertow's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7392.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7789.jpg|Morgana's defeat Tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-8130.jpg|Chef Louis defeat (2nd film) tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat (2nd film) 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6400.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #1 cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #2 Vlcsnap-178592-1.png|Lil' Lightning's defeat Vlcsnap-179021-1.png|Cruella De Vil's defeat (2nd film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6283.jpg|Gantu's despair (Stitch: The Movie) stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6367.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel's defeat (Stitch: The Movie) 640px-A_group_of_hyenas.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-7393.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-7980.jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd film) leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel and Leroy's defeat bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg|Atka's defeat Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) Cinderella3 1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's defeat (3rd film) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-8338.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Live-Action Villains Silky_Seymour_Defeat.jpg|Silky Seymour's defeat 's_derezzed.jpg|Sark's death 2009325-mcp_chair.jpg|MCP's death oz_36.jpg|Nome King's death something-wicked-this-way-comes-1983-mr-dark-electrocuted-death-jonathan-pryce.jpg|Mr. Dark's death Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom Death Anigif enhanced-19675-1412187409-4 preview.gif|Winifred's death Sara Sanderson's Death.jpg|Sarah's death HocusPocus_4570.jpg|Mary Sanderson death Watch Air Bud (1997) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Norman Snively's defeat Lyledefeat.png|Lyle Van De Groot defeat (1st Film) Cruella,-Jasper,-Horace,-Skinner's-defeat.png|Cruella Devil,Jasper and Horace,and Mr Skinner defeat Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 6.58.21 AM.png|The Man in the Yellow Suit death Fight_on_Isla_de_Muerta_37.png|Captain Barbossa death 1000px-Haunted-mansion-disneyscreencaps_com-8935-1-.jpg|Ramsley death Sky-high-disneyscreencaps.com-9286.jpg|Gwendolyn "Gwen" Grayson/Royal Pain's defeat Narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-13521.jpg|Jadis the White Witch's death pirati-dei-caraibi-la-maledizione-del-forziere-fantasma-johnny-depp_mid.jpg|Kraken death Mercer_Tentacle_Death.jpg|Lan Mercer death Davy_Jones_death.jpg|Davy Jones death Unknown 1.jpeg|Cutler Beckett death Kevin Clu death.jpg|CLU 2.0's death Blackbeard's_death.png|Blackbeard death gallery-1495552754-screen-shot-2017-05-23-at-162038.jpg|Angelica defeat King_Stefan's_Death.jpg|King Stefan death Lucifer-from-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer's despair Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.37.28 PM.png|Kaa defeat (In Live Action) Jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10715.jpg|Shere Khan's death (in live-action) Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.46.08 PM.png|Wolfs defeat (in Live Action) Screen Shot 2018-08-05 at 3.44.34 PM.png|Gaston death (in Live Action) DMTNT_Scarfield_&_Silent_Mary.png|Scarfield death Salazar_dies.png|Captain Salazar death Digimon Villains (Crossover) Devimon death.png|Devimon's death (Episode 13 from Digimon Adventure) Etemon's defeat.png|Etemon's defeat (Episode 20 from Digimon Adventure) Myotismon's_death.jpg|Myotismon's death (Episode 37 from Digimon Adventure) Animated TV Show Villains Disney Junior Villains tumblr_inline_nvga3pVYXk1rmbwwz_1280.jpg|Cedric's despair Wormwood.png|Wormwood's despair pic_detail566fd6348bf9f.png|Makuu's defeat The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(339).png|Dogo's despair The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(424).png|Janja Chungu and Cheezi's defeat tumblr_o9t64mPdnL1rows48o3_1280.png|Makucha's defeat Too-many-termites_(372).png|Goigoi's defeat Got-reirei.png|Reirei's defeat Shouldbiteyou.PNG|Ushari's defeat f61306637-1.jpg|Mapigano's defeat Eye-of-the-beholder_(135).png|Mwoga's defeat The-final-battle_(57).png|Mzingo's defeat Disney XD Disney Channel Original Movies Villains Other Animated Film Villains Song-disneyscreencaps com-8819.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat roger-rabbit-dead-weasel-2.jpg|Stupid's death Wheezy's_death.jpg|Wheezy's death Smarty's_death.jpg|Smarty's death Greasy's_death.jpg|Greasy's death Who-framed-roger-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-10236.jpg|Pyscho's death Merlock's Death.jpg|Merlock's death Oogie's_Death.jpg|Oogie Boogie's death Watch_Mickey's_Once_Upon_a_Christmas_(1999)_Online_for_Free_-_Viooz.jpg|Pete's defeat (1st film) Pete's_defeat_(The_Three_Musketeers).jpg|Pete's defeat (2nd film) Valiant_Screenshot_2032.jpg|Von Talon's defeat The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Kazar's death Video Game Villains Defeatcoachman.jpg|The Coachman's death (Video Game) Computer Games Villains Comic Villains Broadway Musical Villains Theme Park Villains Star Wars Villains Sebulba's_Defeat..jpg|Sebulba defeat Gunray_captured.png|Nute Gunray and Rune Haako defeat (1st Film) 800px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.jpg|Darth Maul defeat Unknown.jpeg|Zam Wesell death Jangodied.jpg|Jango Fett death anakin-above-dooku.png|Count Dooku death 2353473172_2de5b1c0d2.jpg|General Grievous death Unknown-1.jpeg|Nute Gunray death (3rd Film) hqdefault 1.jpg|Wilhuff Tarkin death 8MF5d.jpg|Wampa death Jabba's_death.png|Jabba death Forcestorm.png|Palpatine death Star-Wars-9-Snoke-s-early-death-shocked-fans-1375079.jpg|Snoke's Death Phasma's_death.png|Phasma's Death Marvel Villains TheAvengers-5066.jpg|Loki defeat (2nd Film) Ronan's_Death.png|Ronan the Accuser death Cross_Goes_To_Quantum_Realm.jpg|Darren Cross death SaveSave Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries